Gift From the Ocean
by Nexylex
Summary: Moe's life has always been dictated by her parents. She wants to just live her life the way she wants, and spend her time enjoying the ocean scenery. While her parents are out on a supply run, Moe comes across a very unusual man who washes up on her island. How in the world is she going to explain this to her parents when they return, let alone her best friend Chika? Kisame X OC
1. Acquiring a rare specimen!

**Disclaimer: **

I don't own any of the Naruto characters! I only own Moe, Chika, and Moe's parents. Please leave a review and let me know how I did and if you would like to see more of this story!

* * *

"Tibbles goes here…Elena here…"

I was up before the sun again, re-organizing my collection of preserved creatures. Many were small animals like crabs, squids, or other unusual sea life. I even gave them names and specific places on the shelves. Some of the creatures didn't like to be next to another creature. They were my children in my mind, something I have to look after and make sure nothing hurt them

The small closet where I kept my treasures was my little secret, no one else but me has even seen them. Not even my best friend Chika. I needed a place I could escape to, especially since my life was constantly under attack by a certain person. I wanted to be free to enjoy the things I love the most, to be out by the ocean staring out into the endless vast blue horizon that seemed to never end. I loved that sense of feeling that the world was endless, full of mystery, but my mother and father had different plans for my future.

They wanted to make sure I was anchored down, and secured to a life I didn't want. Their rules, goals, and expectations stifled me as if I was drowning in the ocean instead of gazing upon it. I knew they only wanted the best for me, and wanted the peace of mind that I'd be taken care of if something ever happened to them. They just didn't understand that I knew more about the world and how to survive in it than they cared to see. Always their little girl ya know?

I didn't think of or see the world like most people. To me the world was like a giant ugly clam that refused to open up, but held a jewel inside that was priceless if you managed to crack it open. The only problems were the people who lived on this giant clam. They were selfish, crude, violet, and heartless. They took the beauty the world offered for granted, and destroyed it slowly over time. Over the years I've noticed it was the ugly, misunderstood people who actually saw what the world had to offer. We were not blinded by these pathetic visors that other people willingly put on just to avoid seeing anything that didn't please their eyes.

"Moe? Dear, where are you?"

My mother was shouting for me from down stairs in the store lobby. I didn't want to go down there just yet. I ignored her, and continued to talk with Tibbles, the small purple sea urchin that was the newest addition to my collection. I liked the spikes protruding from its surface. The color was enchanting inside the green liquid jar.

"I like your hair do Tibbles, it suits you." I smiled as I placed his jar down next to the octopus tentacle I found months back.

"Moe! Your mother is calling you!"

My father was the enforcer, my mother the Empress. Her words were law, and he made sure I understood them. His voice carried throughout the building, causing me to wince. I sighed and tucked some black hair behind my ear, the ends barely brushing against the nape of my neck.

I couldn't hide forever in here, even if I wish I could. My parents would come up the stairs sooner or later, and start pounding on my door to get me ready for the day. The store wasn't open yet, but I knew they wanted me to help set up before they let costumers in. I didn't like our customers. all of them looked mean and ruthless. People I hated the most were the ones that didn't take the lives of others seriously. In my eyes the most horrible thing to do was to take life away from something. That's what our customers do constantly, they kill, and murder without even a second thought, and here our family was, supplying them with the means to do so.

I made my way out of my safe haven, smoothed out my simple dress, and made sure my bed hair was controlled before I walked down stairs.

"We have been yelling for you! Now go help your mother in the back!" My father gave me a stern look, and ushered me toward the opening behind the counter that was blocked only by a parted curtain.

The storage room walls were lined with all kinds of weapons, some were even bigger than myself. I looked around till I finally spotted my mother crouched down by a large crate. It looked like she was searching for something frantically.

"You called?" I didn't mean to come across as uncaring or cold toward my mother, but she didn't make it easy sometimes. She jumped in surprise. I must have caught her off guard.

"Oh Kami! You scared the crap out of me Moe…"

I tended to get that a lot. people just didn't seem to notice my presence. Some have even called me a ghost. Some of the village's kids would call me sea witch or the beach ghost. I just stared at her with a bored stare, the longer I was away from my collection the antsier I became. I just wanted to hurry up here and go back to admiring Tibbles.

"…anyway…Your father and I have something very important to tell you"

I mentally sighed, waiting for the lecture about staying out too late again, and prepared myself for the long winded one sided conversation.

"The shop is running low on very important supplies. So we have to make another trip to the mist village."

Hm, another month long trip away, I wasn't complaining. We lived on one of the many islands that surrounded the main land where the village hidden in the mist resided. We didn't have many supply ships coming to our small island, so these trips were necessary in order to acquire the harder to find items. In the ninja villages one would simply hire someone to make the trip for them, but we didn't have such a system here. Sure the trip would take much longer, and be hazardous, but it had to be done.

At these times I'd be left behind and watch over the shop. Not many people came in while my parents were away, but I enjoy the sense of freedom from their ever present gaze.

"I wish you well on the trip, are you leaving today?"

Mother stood and dusted her legs off, and gave me a sad smile. I knew she didn't like leaving me by myself, but I was an adult now.

"We will be leaving tonight, be sure you lock the doors when you close shop, and don't stay out by yourself!"

"…you do know that I'm almost 26 right mother…?"

Sometimes I think she forgot that I was old enough to move out, and start my own family. I think that is exactly what she is hoping for, but knows just how impossible that is for me. It wasn't that I was ugly per say, but I have yet to find someone who didn't take one look at me and run the other way. I was small framed, frail looking, choppy black hair, completely average black eyes, and let's not forget my weird fascinations. I wasn't the most wanted bachelorette on the island, and most of the men my age were already spoken for. I didn't care though. I wasn't interested in finding someone and settling down. That meant I would be tied down to yet another set of expectations I wasn't going to keep up with. I didn't like letting people down, but that was usually what I ended up doing.

"I know that, but sometimes you worry me! Why don't you talk with Quinn more? He looks handsome and is single! I'm sure being alone for a month will be lonely."

I felt my cheeks flare up, and my eye twitch in annoyance. She was always doing this! Setting me up with blind dates, and trying to pawn me off on some poor unsuspecting man that had no interest in me. It always ended in embarrassment for me when he confessed that he loved another, or found me repulsive.

"Just stop it already mom! I don't need you butting into my life all the time! Besides isn't he like forty!?"

I crossed my arms and left the storage room in a rush, I didn't want to argue with her anymore and just helped my parents finish opening the store to keep my mind off of how pathetic I must look to the other women on this island.

The day seemed to drag on as they moved things around the shop so that it would be easier for me to run things. I didn't like them always trying to handicap my life, but if it made them happy then so be it.

"Remember Moe, absolutely no one is allowed in here except you! We don't need strangers in here with you and all these weapons."

I nodded, hearing only snippets of their warnings. I had heard them all before in the past, and knew them by heart.

'Lock the doors, make sure on one gets into the storage room, eat healthy foods, don't stay out ect ect'

I bid them good bye, and watched as they disappeared from view toward the docks. Once they were gone I took in a deep breath and let it out, all my worries and stress slowly vanishing with them. I knew it was wrong of me to think about, but sometimes I would imagine my life without them. Of course I quickly banished such thoughts quickly. I loved my parents, no matter how much they got under my skin.

I locked the door behind me, making sure I heard the soft 'click' before I headed down to my usual spot down by the ocean. I had my own secret beach that not many villagers' knew about. Chika of course knew most of my spots and would come down to visit me sometimes.

My favorite spot was below a cliff side, and caged in by jagged rocks. It was like having my own personal beach with a privacy fence. It even had a small cave that dug into the side of the sharp rocks. I'd sometimes hide my treasures there before taking them home in their own jars.

The moon was high above the ocean, making the waters twinkle with the dim glow. This time of day was the most relaxing. No one was here to disturb you, or shout at you, only the music of waves crashing into the cliff sides, and the cool breeze blowing in from the waters.

I sat down on the soft cool sand and just stared out into the now dark black ocean making it look like the night sky and waters merged and were threatening to swallow me whole. Here is where I felt at home, this is where I belong. Not some cramped building, and stuck behind a counter.

"Ah…If only I could just stay here…"

I smiled and continued my ocean gazing till something floating in the waters caught my eye. It looked like it could be wood from a ship wreak or maybe some trash that was carelessly tossed overboard. The more I stared though the more the thing began to look more like a floating body.

I'd never seen a dead body out at sea before, and became more curious as to what it actually was. If it was a dead body would I have to alert the leaders? Perhaps I could just keep it for myself, or would that be too weird even for me? Either way I wanted to know, and held up the hem of my dress as I wadded into the chilling waters where the thing bobbed up and down.

It was actually further out then I realized, and water was now up to my waist. I didn't care as I drew close to the thing. Turns out I was right, it was a body, and looked to be a man from the broad back, but I couldn't tell much else since it was face down and it was so dark, so I decided to drag it back to shore with me. It wasn't everyday that I was gifted with such an interesting find after all! Once I made it out of the deeper waters the body became drastically heavier, and I found it extremely difficult to drag him onto solid ground away from the rhythmic waves that lapped at the sandy shores.

"Oomph…"

I fell backwards onto my butt as I finally made it far enough away from the waves, and stared at the body I just drug along. This man was massive! He had to be at least six feet tall, maybe more. His body was well built for a dead man, but he looked to be in terrible condition. In fact it looked as if he had been bitten and ripped to shreds by sharks!

"Must have fallen off a ship and got attacked…"

I felt bad that the man had lost his life, but at least now he was out of the ocean, and wouldn't bloat as he decayed. I gave him a silent prayer, and scooted closer to roll him over. I wanted to see what this giant looked like. It took bit of effort for me to even move him onto his back, and I could feel myself blush as the moon light made his exposed torso seem to glow softly. He was very fit, and had nice abs. It was a shame that there were many rips and tears into his flesh. My eyes traveled upward, and my breath hitched in my throat.

This man had GILLS.

I quickly leaned in closer and traced his unusual features with my fingers, feeling the off texture of gilled cheeks. I was so fascinated by this oddity that I didn't notice the man began to breath.

"Nnnngh…."

I nearly jumped out of my skin as he groans from my touch. Dead men weren't supposed to make noises, let alone be breathing still!

What was I suppose to do? This man was bleeding all over his body, and he had gills! I wasn't a medic, nor would I pretend that I was! Should I run for help? If I left him here and he died, I'd feel guilty for the rest of my life!

"…err…s-sir?"

I leaned back in and laid my head on his chest gently, careful not to rub against any of his wounds. His heart was beating, but weakly. If he didn't get help soon he would be a dead man…

I couldn't drag him all the way to the house, people would notice, and it would take way too long. So I did the next best thing! I drug him off the beach and into the small cave where I had already made a makeshift bed from palm tree leaves. I'd sometimes nap in here and hide from my parents on my off days.

I carefully laid him down making sure he was still breathing before I took off at a full sprint back to the house to gather medical supplies. I didn't know anyone that could help me at this time of the night, and most of the doctors were more inland and further away.

I gathered thread, needles, ointment, bandages, alcohol to clean the wounds, and some weak pain medication you would take if you had a headache or a minor sprain, some bottles of water, and a small lantern. It was all I could find, but it was better than nothing.

I sprinted all the way back down to the beach, my breathing coming and going as ragged gasps. I was no athlete, and this amount of activity was new to my body.

Once I finally made it back to the cave, I lit the lamp and turned to face my first and hopefully only patient. My eyes widened though at the sight of the man now that I could see him clearly in the light. Not only did he have gills, but his skin was a pale blue! His eyes scrunched in pain, and resembled sharks. his hair was even a shade of blue. Was he part shark himself? Maybe he was a merman? I didn't know what to think, but his raspy breathing brought me back down to reality. Whatever he was I couldn't just sit by and watch him die without even trying. I threaded a needle after washing it in some alcohol, and breathed in deeply to steady my shaking hands. Even through the dire situation I couldn't help but admire his features. They were so exotic looking, and everything about him reminded me of a shark. I had collected many shark teeth in the past, but never a shark MAN. The freak inside me was jumping around like a little child, but my rational side was focused.

I started a system once I got the sewing down. Clean wound, sew closed, apply ointment, then wrap in bandage. I lost count of just how many wounds this man had on his body. I was amazed that he was even breathing! Getting ripped apart and floating in the ocean for only Kami knows how long couldn't have been good for him.

I felt relieved every time he moan or grunted in pain from the sting of the alcohol, it meant that he was hanging in there, and that perhaps I was doing something right.

"Maybe I could be a doctor after all, if only mother could see me now"

I grinned as I stitched up the last gaping wound that was on his side, and wiped my brow with the back of my sleeve.

I guess now all I could do was wait and see if he would pull through until I could get help in the morning. I stayed up watching his chest rise and fall as he slept, pretending that as long as I was watching him, he would continue to breath. Then I began thinking of where he came from, and who this strange man was. I didn't even know If he was dangerous or not, but I felt proud of myself for taking action.

"W-water…"

My head snapped up from my day dream when I heard his deep raspy voice. Was that my mind hearing things?

"Did you say something…?"

The man groaned and I could see his eyes flickering in an attempt to open them. I quickly scooted to his side and leaned in close to hear him.

"Water…."

He whispered. I nodded and grabbed one of the water bottles I had brought. The man had gills so was I supposed to give it to him like a normal human, or did he need water to breath!? Was just killing him more by taking him out of the ocean!? I hesitated, but decided to just go with what I knew, and helped him by propping his head up on my lap. I unscrewed the cap and hovered the tip of the bottle gently upon his lips. He felt the bottle and parted his lips enough so I could slowly pour some in his mouth.

He guzzled it down, hardly stopping to breath. He must have been severely dehydrated on top of being mortally wounded. I pulled the bottle away once he drank about half of it and capped it off. His eyes flickered again before shooting open. They were even more strikingly shark like now that they were open! Small and beady just like the ocean's best predator. I smiled with relief, at least he was aware now right?

"Try not to move…"

Not that he could move, his body was basically meat ribbons. His eyes darted around while laying still, his head a comfortable weight on my lap. He seemed more alert, than scared or confused which was weird to me. If I was in his situation I'd be flipping out and screaming in pain.

"You're hurt pretty badly…Can you speak? Do you have a name?"

I didn't want to push him too much, but I couldn't help but be curious as to who and WHAT this man was. He must be pretty strong if he could pull through such massive wounds. His beady, animalistic eyes were now tilted upward, and locked with mine. I couldn't help but shiver under his stare, and feel like I might be eaten any second.

"….Kisame…"

His voice was still pretty raspy and barley a whisper, but he replied. His face was blank and still alert like he was expecting someone to jump out and attack him at any moment.

I was about to ask another question but his small pupils lulled back into his head and his eyes closed shut. The tiny voice in my head screamed, and I started to softly pat the man's cheek in attempt to wake him, but nothing worked. His chest was still raising and falling so I relaxed a bit. I suppose he just needed his rest, so I decided to stay where I was and leaned back against the cave's wall. I allowed myself to drift off as well, his soft breathing soothing me to sleep.


	2. Gathering Data

_Thank you so much for all of the views and comments! It means so much to see all the positive feedback from just a single chapter! So to make up for the slow updates, and to show my appreciation, I made this chapter extra long just for YOU! I'll try to update more often, but life likes to mess up my plans a lot so no promises...Anyway! I hope you enjoy this chapter! Things will hopefully move along much faster from here on out. _

* * *

The rhythmic music of the waves outside the cave made my slumber pleasant. It was in this cave that I got the best night's sleep. As strange as it may sound I would call it the ocean my true mother, and this cave my cradle.

My mind was swimming with images of enticing mermen and grinning sharks. It wasn't until I heard a soft grunting did my mind finally ease out of my deep sleep. I didn't want to wake up, I just wanted to enjoy my moment of peace a bit longer. At first I thought it was just my parents attempting to wake me up again. That is until I remembered that they had left yesterday.

My eyes shot open, my dark pupils dilating, trying to focus in the dark cave. The lantern had run out of oil, but the rising sun was spilling in from the mouth of the cave. As they adjusted a foreign weight on my legs caused me to glace down. My face heated up as I watch the man I saved last night sleep, the slowly rising sun casted a warm, soft orange and red light on his pale blue skin I didn't know who this person was, but in that moment I could of sworn he could be a god.

His high cheekbones, soft pale blue skin, and tight muscle bound torso just screamed masculine. I could feel my nose burn and a warm liquid drip, hitting my top lip. Of course I'd be affected like this, when did I ever have a chance to see a man half naked man who just happened to be laying on my lap? I couldn't even have a successful date! Being twenty-five and single on an island with a population of three hundred people at most didn't help my odds. Especially when everyone knew me as a sea witch.

I didn't mean for that rumor to spread, nor did I do anything to cause such silly accusations. When I was a child my mother would take me down to the beach all the time. She loved the ocean as much as I did back then. I would collect sea shells and bring them to her as gifts, and she would take me out into the waves to let me swim in the shallow water. I don't remember how the whispers started, but mother stopped taking me to the beach once I turned ten. I fought with her every day after that. She wanted me to stay inside away from the one thing I loved most. Luckily her maternal love was outshined by her yearning to see me find love myself and a stable future.

I wiped my nose with the back of my hand, embarrassed by my overly active hormones. I'd of been the one scorning the giggling couples on the beach while I search for baby turtle nests. Yet here I was molesting a man I didn't even know with my eyes!

It was truly a shame he wouldn't fit in my closet, he would out shine even Tibbles the purple sea urchin. He'd look excellent next to my collection of shark teeth, and preserved shark fins. My eyes widened in shock that I was even thinking about this and I began to mentally scold myself for being so abnormal. This was why I couldn't find a date, I kept comparing them to dead sea life!

My gaze lowered to his thin slightly parted lips. Many thoughts began to float through my mind from the view I was limited to. Did his teeth match his outer shark appearance? Were they sharp and filled with rows of teeth? I grinned, the smile stretching across my pale face till it almost hurt. I didn't smile much, and kept most of my emotions to myself. The only person who has seen me openly share my feelings was Chika. She knew how I could get around something that peeked my interest. Usually it was when we were at the beach together and Chika would scream out if she found something dead or frightening as the ocean wave receded back away from the shore. I would come running 'to her rescue' to see what treasure she had stumbled upon.

Before I could even stop myself, my hand was already reaching out to pull back his upper lip. When it came to anything related to the ocean, I became…obsessive. I don't flinch or scream at things others considered gross or disturbing. Chika had to pull me away from a jelly fish once. She said she never knew how strong I was until she had to literally fling me away from the potentially dangerous dead creature. I couldn't help it though! I just looked so beautiful and squishy! I wanted it for my collection and to poke it.

Just as I was about to touch his lip his nose scrunched up and sniffed the hand that was near it. I had forgotten about the nose blood on the back of it. His beady eyes shot open causing me to squeak in surprise. They darted to my hand, focusing on the intruding limb with a look of animalistic fury. Kisame opened his mouth and bit down on my tiny hand faster than I could pull it away, nearly engulfing it.

The cave was filled with the sounds of my painful cries. Bright red blood oozed from between his teeth.

"L-let go! Let go!"

My eyes welled up with tears as I tried to jerk my hand out of the man's mouth, but only caused it to rip into my hand more. I could see Kisame's small frantic eyes slowly returning to a calmer look as he came out of whatever predator trance he was just in. His scowl softened, but still looked very stern as he heard my pleas. He opened his mouth to release my throbbing hand. His teeth causing a sick squelching sound as they slid out of the deep wounds.

My curiosity on whether or not his teeth also matched his shark appearance was quickly satisfied, but defiantly not how I wanted to witness them in all their glory. I cradled my bloodied hand close to my chest, soft whimpers escaping my lips every time I tried to flex my fingers.

"Serves you right for sticking your hand in my face…what were you doing…"

Kisame didn't move from my lap, but it wasn't like he really could move yet. His bandages were stained a light red from the wounds I patched up the night before.

"N-nothing…erm…I-I was checking up o-on you"

My voice came out in gasps trying to block out the searing pain. Of course I wasn't going to stick my finger in your mouth and see if you had shark teeth. I thought sarcastically, scolding myself for being so stupid. His eyes were looking upward at me, straining to watch me from his position on my lap. They were closed slightly in an upside down suspicious glare.

"And that required you sticking your hand in my face?"

I shook my head frantically, sending my short black hair to whip about my face. I used the dark curtain of hair to shield my tear streaked face once the locks settled.

"What kind of girl sticks her hand in a shark's mouth?"

His voice started to sound strained as well, the adrenaline from me scaring him must be wearing off. My checks turned a bright red. They matched the blood that was flowing onto my white dress. Staining it with large droplets of blood. I applied pressure to stop it from bleeding as bad, but I was probably going to need to see a doctor for this.

"I-I just…"

How could I explain that I wanted to feel his skin and prod at his gills? I'd sounded like a crazy mad scientist. My shyness reared its ugly head causing me to hesitate in answering. I was never good at conversing with anyone other than Chika. She would try to help me but my nerves always got the better of me.

Watching him stare at me from his upside down position on my lap just made things worse. I wasn't use to any kind of human contact, much less from the opposite sex. He couldn't really be called human though right? Kisame's expression slowly changed from curiosity to annoyance at the drawn out silence. I tucked my chin into my chest while holding my hand close. I just wanted to disappear from his piercing stare.

"Shy little guppy are we?"

"I-I'm glad you are a-alive"

I avoided his question, and managed to say something. At least I didn't say 'I wish I could stuff you into a jar and hide you in my closet'. It's not the best conversation starter I had, but it was a dominating want in the back of my mind.

He blinked slowly and grinned, flashing those dangerous teeth at me.

"Are you sure about that?"

I guess it did sound weird coming from someone who just got their hand chomped on. I nodded again, a small smile tugged on my lips. He didn't have to know the truth. I wasn't lying, I was glade he was alive, but maybe I was a little disappoint that I didn't get the once in a life time specimen. I couldn't help but think about the face my mother would make if see ever found my collection and saw a giant shark man in my closet.

Once the pain dulled in my hand I reached over to some left over bandaging so I could wrap my own hand.

"I'm surprised you haven't ran from me screaming yet…I could rip you to shreds you know."

He watched me closely for any sort of reaction. His eyes brimming with amusement when I slowly paused in wrapping my hand. This Kisame guy acted as If he wasn't laying on my lap and bleeding from being ripped apart himself. Could he really still move after such serious wounds? I guess I had no place to believe otherwise since I didn't know him or what he is. Then again, if that was true, and he could kill me easily wouldn't he have already done it? I began to continue wrapping my hand again.

"You don't scare me, I've swam with a hammerhead before"

My voice came out more confidant when speaking about the ocean and my experiences with it. It was my security blanket, my anchor. Then I began to regret what I said. Would he be offended that I just compared him to an actual shark? What normal girl even admits something like that so casually? Great this was turning out like many of my past failures at a social connection. I heard a rough laugh, it sounded strained.

"Well aren't you a brave girl, though I don't think Hammerheads have the same temperament as a great white. I did just bite you…"

I was amazed that someone so close to dying could even be talking so calmly. As if he didn't look like mincemeat. Maybe he just lacked pain receptors.

"I-I've had worse…"

I wanted to leave to get help now. Not that I didn't enjoy the company of a man who was saying he could rip me apart. I could feel my heart pounding in my chest, and my hands shook uncontrollably. I hoped he didn't notice. Chika saw me get so nervous on a blind date once that I passed out in a puddle of my own nose blood. Of course that was my date's fault though. Who takes off their shirt to stop a leak on a faucet? Chika was probably behind it, her plumbing at the bakery was perfectly fine till we walked in. She had a habit of doing things like that. Always trying to help move my 'quest for love' along.

Kisame's low rough voice drew me from my embarrassing flashback.

"I doubt that a small soft girl like you knows pain. From the looks of you…you look like any other village girl."

He smirked giving off a mischievous aura as he paused in thought

"Easy prey…"

His laughter caused him to grimace and cough. Served him right for insulting his rescuer. He was right though. I was less than the other village girls though. I didn't have any special skill, nothing that stood out from the rest. I was just completely average. I couldn't run or do many psychically demanding activities. My mother found out just how frail I was when I went off to swim by myself. I was only eight at the time, but I had the determination to run everywhere and discover everything. I remember spotting a dolphin out in the distance, and how much I wanted to be up close with it. Before my mother could stop me I took off toward the waves and began swimming. My little feet kicked behind me, my head struggling to stay above the tall waves.

I could feel my lungs burn, and my heart hammering in my ears. It wasn't long until my arms and legs gave out. I let out a small cry, and sank like a rock. My mother heard me and dove in after my small sinking body. Ever since then she kept me glued to her side if we did go to the beach. Which was rare, then we stopped going at all a few years after that.

"I could throw you back into the ocean…"

I muttered under my breath. I had no intention of going through with my threat, but from Kisame's angry expression I knew he had heard me, but the growling sound from his stomach caused him to shut his mouth before he could say anything in retort.

This time it was my turn to laugh, it was stifled as I tried to hide it. I never felt the urge to laugh around anyone else. I stopped immediately and cleared my throat. It felt nice to laugh around someone who wasn't Chika, or at a dead sea creature.

"I-I can go get food…"

I could get help while I was out. I didn't know what to do with an injured man. I wasn't qualified for this! I could already hear my mother's lecture if she found out I spent the night with a man, and we weren't even dating. That lectured would be nothing compared to her 'safety' one though.

Kisame glared up at me with a suspicious look. He looked like an animal that was being cornered. His gills actually flared as he surveyed me.

"…fine, but if you tell anyone that I'm here then I'll kill you first"

Why would he care if I told someone? What had I gotten myself into? Maybe I should of listened to my mother and not be at the beach so late. Didn't this man WANT help?

"…why? Don't you want to be healed?

His already small eyes squinted and his blue nose scrunched up in warning. He looked like he was about to snarl at me or something.

"If you can't do that then leave already. I don't need a girl hanging around causing more trouble."

I didn't feel like arguing with him anymore. I was very hungry myself. I sighed and kept my composure. This was my cave, not his. I didn't care if he wanted to be left alone, but I didn't want my only escape from the village to be declared off limits.

"I-I can't help you, I'm n-not a doctor. You could g-get infected…or…d-die."

"I won't die so easily, being alive right now should be prof enough."

I guess he had a point there. I shifted his head off my lap and back onto the palm leaves. They were starting to look wilted and were turning brown at the edges. Perhaps I'd better collect new bedding on the way back as well. Part of me was getting fed up with Kisame's firm choice on remaining a secret, but then if he did die I'd get my wish granted. I suppose it was a win-win for me. If he lived then I'd of done my good deed, and if he died…well then I'd get to find out just what he is in a more intimate and up close way. I couldn't help the small smile that slowly creeped it way to my lips. Sometimes I would catch myself thinking these thoughts and feel ashamed. Maybe the rumors weren't so farfetched.

"I won't be long…"

I stood and brushed off sand from my dress. My legs tingled as blood rushed back through them after sitting for so long. He didn't respond, and only hummed softly as he slowly fell back asleep. I wasn't afraid of anyone coming in here and discovering him. Everyone was too scared to come to this beach. Rumors spread quickly in the small village. They say this beach is haunted, but really they had just seen me sitting on the shore at night, gazing out into the ocean. My small pale figure must have looked ghostly under the moonlight.

To keep my promise and to not anger a certain shark man, I took off running once I had climbed up the rocky cliffs that surrounded my little paradise. The only place I could think about as my body fought to run was Chika's Bakery.

She would know what to do. She always did. People gasped and quickly moved out of my way when they saw me coming. They've never seen me move so fast before, that or they were scared I'd curse them if I touched them. I had become the scapegoat for all their problems and pain. I didn't let it bother me too much, and kept to myself as much as I could. Out of sight, out of mind is what my mother would constantly tell me. She thought hiding me away would protect me from their harsh accusations and their demands for justice. There had been many times where a woman scorned by the loss of her husband or child would lash out at me if I were spotted out on the streets. They would scream out how it as all my fault and how I had cursed their family.

My breath came out in gasps as I finally entered Chika's small shop. A bell above the door tinkled to signal my entrance. We lived only a few houses away from each other so I'd come by often to say hi. She said it was good practice to greet friends. Well…friend. Chika said the more people saw me outside acting normally the more they would come to accept me.

"Moe!?"

Chika turned around with her signature bright smile, only for it to fade quickly once she saw the state I that I was in. My once pure white dress ruined by my blood, hand wrapped with bloody bandages, and my short black hair in a messy clump around my face. Some strands of hair stuck to my sweaty forehead.

"What in Tarnation have you gotten yourself into now!?"

Her country accent always slipped out when she was shocked or upset. She wasn't originally from the islands or the mist country. I couldn't reply right away as I was still trying to calm my spastic breathing. I really needed to run more if this was how my body reacted to physical labor. My heart would probably burst though.

Chika stopped mixing a new batch of dough for this morning's pastries and came out from behind the counter. She gripped my wrist roughly and I winced in pain. She didn't mean to be so rough with me, she was a strong girl. She just didn't know her own strength sometimes.

"Did someone do this to you? Tell me'n I'll have em pullin their own heads outta their ass!"

I bit my lip as she unwrapped the stained bandages. I couldn't tell her what I had discovered, nor could I mention what Kisame had done. Knowing her she would march down to the beach and beat the man dead with her rolling pin.

"I slipped on some sharp rocks…"

Chika raised those light blonde eyebrows of hers as she inspected my wounds. I knew she saw through my lies every time. I wasn't particularly good at them either.

"Moe…if someone is hurtin you, you'd tell me right? Was it those kids again?"

My best friend acted more like a mother to me then my actual mother. Mom never cared to ask about my new scars, or wondered why I'd cry at night. I hated lying to Chika, but I didn't want someone so important to me to be associated with me. Anyone who helped or cared for me always seemed to get treated just as poorly. The scar that ran down the front of my right thigh and wrapped around down the back of my calf prickled from the memory. I fidgeted under her gaze, gripping the fabric of my dress to conceal the pale mark from view. I took my hand from her grasp and nodded my head slowly.

"Why were you running? You're lookin like a hot mess Hun."

"I didn't want miss the fresh croissants"

Chika blinked several times, opened her mouth, and then closed it. She couldn't come up with anything to say to that after seeing my hand and how sweaty I was. She looked like a fish gasping for air, and I almost wanted to laugh at her perplexed face.

"You mean to tell me that you ran all the way from the beach…to my shop…for croissants?"

I wiped the sweat from my forehead with the back of my good hand and smiled at her. Chika threw her hands up in the hair and huffed loudly as she went back around the counter.

"I don't know what is going on today with you, but just know that your mom would have my head if anything happened to you."

Another reason I didn't want Chika too close to me. It was bad enough that my mother was suffocating me, but I didn't need her breathing down my only friend's back as well. She proceeded to put two large croissants into a paper bag. Steam rolled off them so I knew they were indeed freshly made.

"..M-more…"

She paused and threw another knowing look over her shoulder, her eyes squinting at me.

"Mm hmm…and how many more?"

"A dozen..."

Chika twirled on her heels and pointed the tongs she was using right at me. She could be very dramatic sometimes.

"Ah ha! You're buyin food for someone else too! No way a tiny thing like you could ever eat a dozen! Just spill the beans already! Who is he? Is he handsome? He better not of been the one who hurt you!"

Her moods flip flopped too fast for me to answer all her questions. Her bright blue eyes shined dangerously with excitement. She knew how hard it has been for me to find someone. Many of the blind dates had been with men she knew.

"It-it's no one like that…just someone who needed help…"

Chika didn't seem to care as she stuffed the bag with more food smiling brightly.

"Ohhh! You've gotta let me meet em ya hear?"

"I-I can't…"

She handed me the bag and frowned.

"And why the heck not? I'm your friend aren't I? Shouldn't I get meet this mystery person?"

I'm sure Kisame wouldn't like company. He might actually follow through with his threat and end up killing me, then Chika. I shifted on my feet nervously and gripped the bag close to my chest.

"I'll tell you later, okay? He'll get mad if I don't go back soon…"

I placed the money I owned on the counter and took off back down to the beach. Chika shouted behind me to stop. I could hear the worry in her voice as I ran, blood pumping loudly in my ears almost drowning her out completely. My feet felt heavy as I made my way through the now crowded streets. More people were now awake. It was harder to avoid their stares and looks of fear. Why did they have to look at me like that? I didn't do anything to them. Right?

Only when I had made it to the steep drop off to my private breach did I allow myself to stop. My breaths were sharp and my throat was dry from breathing so heavily. My black hair damp with sweat, the back of my white dress stuck uncomfortably to my skin. I hated sweating. I never understood how anyone could actually enjoy running. I would occasionally see a group of ninja run laps on the beach as training, and think they were nuts to waste such a beautiful scenery by running past it. Not many ninja lived in my small village. Many who did were posted here by the higher ups in the mist. They complained about the lack of action or how many of the residents didn't appreciate their 'hostile presence'. My parents weapon shop was the only one on the whole island. Because of this, business was always good. I'd probably have to leave Kisame for a while to run the shop. Would he be okay alone though? He defiantly didn't look well enough to be moved, and leaving him alone in a cave in his condition just didn't sound right.

I wiped the sweat from my brow once more and began the short climb down to the sandy beach below. The cool morning air was refreshing, the stunning view causing me to pause. I enjoyed watching the sun glisten over the water in the morning. It made it look like a sea of glimmering diamonds. My peaceful moment was ruined by a mournful sound coming from my cave. It sounded as if some beast was howling as it struggled in a hunters trap. I dashed toward the mouth of the cave, the sand making it harder to run. When I got closer I could see Kisame hunched over, his hands on his knees, his head hung low as he fought to breath.

"What are you doing!? You shouldn't be standing!"

I dropped the paper bag with the croissants and quickly went to his side to help stabilize his wobbling form. Kisame slowly straightened his back, wincing from the wounds as they stretched. Now that he was standing his massive size really showed. My head barely made it to his chest. His bandages around his torso were loose, sweat covering his exposed skin. It reminded me of the gleaming waters outside as the thin layer of liquid sparkled from the light spilling in. I couldn't help but admire the way his muscles moved under his blue skin. It was like watching the ocean tides.

"Got…tired of…laying around"

His gruff voice pulled my attention to his pained expression. He was pretending his wounds weren't as bad as they actually were. I knew men like to act tough but this was ridiculous! I tugged his arm, to guide him back to the wilting palm leaf bed but his solid body stayed rooted where he stood. I tried again, puling with more force this time.

"Your bandages are falling off, at least sit back down!"

"I wonder if they found him…"

I didn't understand what he meant, but chalked it up as the mutterings of a bleeding man. He was obviously dealing with more things than just the wounds that I saw. Whoever he was talking about would have to wait. I fixed the bandaged that were falling off, and retrieved the paper bag from the cave's opening. The croissants were no longer steaming, but were still warm. I took one out and handed it to him. He craned his neck and chomped it from my hand before I could jerk it back. I yelped, expecting him to bite my other hand. He grinned at my reaction, the piece of bread sticking out from the corner of his mouth. He seemed to find it amusing that I was scared of him. Of course I wasn't scared of him, just his teeth. Kisame grabbed the end that was sticking out and ripped a chunk off. He watch me intently as he chewed, the goofy grin never leaving his lips. It was annoying how he was taunting me with those beady eyes while he was playing off his pain. I didn't scare easily when it came to animals or sea life, but people unnerved me. His mixture of the two was really messing with my mind. I was constantly teetering between the urge to investigate him, and wanting to shy away. So I settled with sitting a safe distance away, admiring him from afar.

"What gave you those wounds…?"

I was curious, and he seemed well enough now to explain.

"I was attacked by sharks"

I deadpanned. Of course it would be sharks, but why would he be ripped apart by something he resembled!? Wouldn't there be some kind of bond? Maybe I was creating my own story in my head, as if he had shark communication and swam the seas hunting with his shark brethren.

"Can't you control them? I mean are a shark man…"

I surprised myself on how bold I sounded and casually looked away, my cheeks flushing lightly. It sounded kind of rude the way I worded it. There was a long uncomfortable pause, then roaring laughter from Kisame. It only seemed to worsen how I felt and I hung my head in embarrassment.

"In a way you are right, but no one can control a shark, they respect power. Best to remember that...I told them to attack me"

The atmosphere changed, I could feel his tension from across the cave as he returned to eating. Why would he want to be torn apart by sharks!? Was this man suicidal? I couldn't wrap my head around this guy. Everything about him was just so confusing! I only had more questions whenever he answered something.

"…but…why would you want to die?"

I felt sad that someone so unique and blessed by the ocean would want to perish. If I looked like him I'd spend my life swimming in the cold ocean among the colorful corals. He scoffed, swallowed the last of his food and laid back down on the bed of leaves.

"I didn't want to die. I had to. If I died then the identity of a comrade would die with me"

"He was worth dying for? Must be someone very special to you"

"Hm...Not really."

I wanted to scream out in frustration! Did he even hear himself right now? I pulled out a croissant for myself and nibbled on it. All that running left my mouth dry making eating the bread even harder.

"I-I don't understand…why kill yourself for someone when they aren't even special to you? It's not like you are bound to him like a ninja is to a village."

His expression hardened and his piercing eyes flashed to me with a dangerous look. It was enough to make me freeze in mid bite.

"Villages hold no obligation of loyalty to their ninja. We are trained to be secretive and kill without question. I held no special place for the man, but protected him because I was loyal to his cause, and because he was a comrade."

Obviously I had struck a nerve. That was the most I had heard Kisame say that didn't have a sarcastic undertone to it. He was deadly serious. He held his glare a moment longer before returning his gaze back to the cave's rocky ceiling. Kisame was a Shinobi, but I didn't see a head band on him anywhere. Perhaps he lost it in the ocean? He spoke as if he hated the villages too. Maybe he was a deserter, a rouge ninja.

I slowly bit down into the flaky bread trying to digest what I was just told. It wasn't much to go off of. He could be a ninja from any village. This made me wonder who was trying to pry him for information. Whatever was going on I didn't want any part of it. The sooner Kisame healed and left on his merry way the better. It was bad enough that my life was controlled by unforeseen forces that hated me. I didn't need a shark ninja with other ninja coming after him to wreck even more havoc in my life.

I wanted to ask more questions, but as I went to talk I noticed that Kisame had passed out once more. I huffed and put the half eaten roll back into the bag. I didn't particularly like the sudden quietness. For once I actually wanted to talk with someone. It was different from when I spoke to Chika. With her it was a comfortable presence. Like laying down in the warm sun and soaking in the rays. With Kisame it was exciting and something completely new! I've attempted to talk with men before. None of them ever made me feel the way I did around the shark man. It felt like I was standing on the edge of a cliff and was peering down into the dark waters below it. It was dangerous and full of mystery.

"And so the shark stops to rest…" I smirked at the ironic statement. I stayed like that for a few moments. My knees tucked close to my chest, my eyes roaming over Kisame. I knew it was wrong of me to stare, but I just couldn't help it. The cave was like my closet, and Kisame was like the small purple sea urchin.

"I don't think we should be here…" A voice from outside caused me to jump. I quickly turned and looked outside of the cave's opening, but stayed in its shadow.

"It's fine! Don't tell me you actually believe those rumors?"

I saw a man and woman walking down to the shore. The girl clung to the guy's arm as she frantically scanned the beach. Was she expecting to be attack by a monster or something?

"N-no…but aren't you at least worried a tiny bit? What if CAN curse us?

Were they talking about me? I crawled closer to the opening to get a better view. They looked about my age, maybe a bit older. The girl had thick dark brown hair, braided to one side of her neck. The man had shaggy black hair, which stuck out at odd angles from under a dark blue bandana, and covered most of his head. He puffed out his chest and closed his eyes. He had an arrogant smirk plastered to his lips.

"haha! Don't be silly! Besides you have me here with you! This is the best spot on the island, and not even a sea witch will stop us from enjoying it!"

The girl didn't seem convinced but sat down anyway next to her 'lover'. I can only assume they were a couple by the way he kept trying to get her to kiss him as they sat and enjoyed the waves lapping at their bare feet.

I felt anger surge up within me. How dare they invade MY only escape from their wretched gaze! How dare they call ME a sea witch and steal my ocean view. I hated their presence. They were ruining my beach with their love and cute sickening baby talk.

"Look what I found!"

"Eek! Get that away from me! Oh gross its moving!"

The guy had found a small octopus as the waves receded back into the ocean. It had attempted to scurry back into the safety of the water but was snatched up by one of its tentacles. The poor creature was dangled before the squeamish woman, its little limbs curling around the hand that held it, trying to get free. He forced it closer to her face causing her to scream. This caused the octopus to flinch and let out a small stream of black ink right into the screaming brunette's face. I silently cheered for its small victory, but watched in dismay as she back handed the small thing from her boyfriend's hand. It went flying and landed on some nearby rocks, landing with a soft squishy sound.

"It's not funny! Ya jerk!"

"bahahahah! Oh man I can't believe it actually inked in your face!"

The man was doubled over, clutching his stomach as he laughed hard. The girl was busy trying to wipe her face clean. My blood boiled at their total disrespect to the ocean's wonderful creatures! How could she just smack the little thing! I stood to my feet, my fist bunched up in my dress as I fought myself. I wanted to confront them and tell them to leave! This was my special spot, not theirs! My wounded hand throbbed as I clenched it tightly, causing fresh blood to soak through the already stained bandages.

"Oh come on babe! Don't be like that! I was just playing with you…"

Before I could stop myself I started walking out from the cave, my lips pursed in determination as I neared the couple play fighting in the sand. The closer I got the more unsure I became. My head lowered and I began to slow my approach. The man's back was toward me, and the woman's happy face changed from shock to dread and she saw me draw nearer.

"…S-she's here…is that blood!?"

Her voice was soft in disbelief as she pointed over his shoulder. I kept my head down and stopped with a few feet between me and them. He slowly turned to look over his shoulder and paled when he saw me. I didn't know what I looked like to them, I thought I looked like any other village girl. What they was saw a small pale woman in a white blood stained dress standing before them. It didn't help that I kept my face hidden behind my short black hair. It helped me when I was shy to obscure my view of people's faces.

"I-it was scared…"

My voice faltered as I tried to speak to them. I wasn't use to talking with other villagers. Many avoided me or just shouted mean things as I passed by. Communication was something I never really bothered trying with anyone else. Exceptions being Chika or blind dates that were forced upon me. Their eyes widened and I pointed beyond them toward the octopus that was now attempting to flee back into the ocean.

"That was very mean…"

The woman trembled and tugged on her man's arm. It was obvious that they were terrified of me. I didn't care though. I was use to this type of behavior. I was hoping they would just run away and never come back here. The man's face hardened and he stood up, his previous demeanor returning.

"So what? You don't scare me! You're just a stupid girl and its silly how everyone here fears you!"

It wasn't like I disagreed with him. I thought it was pretty silly as well, but it wasn't like I wanted them to fear me. I didn't know what caused them to. I raised my head and looked at the man with my solid black eyes. His posture faltered once he saw my face. It was still slightly damp with sweat and my hair was a mess from running all morning. I looked like a murder victim with blood and dirt all over me and my face all dirty with sweat and sand. I wanted them to leave, but I also didn't want them to misunderstand my intentions.

"Stop it! You're going to make her mad! I don't wanna be cursed!" The girl whimpered and continued to try and drag her man away with no success. He brushed her off and jerk his arm from her grip and returned his angry glare back to me.

"She won't do anything! Isn't that right?"

He marched up to me quickly, causing me to back up in fear. I knew what people were capable of when they were pretending to be brave. They wanted to prove themselves more than anything. With him it was probably to show off to his girlfriend. I flinched as he stood before me and I slowly craned my neck upwards to meet his steely blue eyes. I'd of thought they were beautiful if they hadn't looked like a storm was raging within them.

"Well ya sea hag? What cha gonna do about it?"

His warm breath hit my face, and smelled bitter. It was then that I realized they must have been drinking before coming here. Of course no one sober would actually attempt to 'approach the sea witches lair' while sober. I shook as the memories of my past run in's with angry villagers flashed before my eyes. A superstitious fisherman took his gutting knife to my leg once. He claimed that I had cursed him, and that's why he wasn't catching fish anymore. He caught me alone on a more frequently visited beach and pinned me down under his weight. He was intoxicated like the man standing before me now. His slurred anger still ringing in my ears as he carved my leg when I attempted to escape. Of course no one had save me back then. Why would they? My death would probably be a blessing to them.

"Heh told you she was nothing!"

The man shoved me roughly and I toppled backwards onto my butt. I cried out in pain as I broke my fall with my wounded hand. He smirked and stomped down on it and twisted his toes into the wound. I screamed and tried to push his leg away, but couldn't. I could hear the woman shouting in the background for him to stop, but made to move to pull him off from me.

"gah!"

The weight from my hand was suddenly removed, and the shadow casted by the man was gone. I opened my teary eyes and peeked out only to see a pair of floating feet. Coughing and gurgling came from above me, and I could feel someone standing right behind me.

"…just as I was getting bored..."

I looked over my shoulder and couldn't believe my eyes! Kisame held the man up by his neck, and was flashing those deadly sharp teeth at the completely horrified intruder. I scooted away from the two and stood up, cradling my limp bloodied hand.

"L-let me go you monster!"

Kisame just chuckled and gripped tighter. His eyes were bloodshot and filled with that glazed over predator look. The woman shrieked and was already scrambling over the rocky cliffs back toward the village. I stood to my feet and wanted to stop what was happening. All this was just a misunderstanding! I didn't want anyone to get hurt!

"St-stop…just let him go…"

I tried to speak over the man's sputtering and gagging, and was able to gain Kisame's attention. His eyes looked even scarier in the sun's light. I gulped and gathered my courage before speaking again. The man's face was now turning an ugly shade of purple.

"He is just drunk…You d-don't ha-"

Kisame growled and chunked the man to the side with a disgusted look. I could see how much pain he was hiding as he glowered toward the pathetic man huddled in a fetal position. His face slowly turned to a normal looking color and his lungs were able to get air again.

"The witch did curse someone! You're a freakin monster!"

His coughing made it hard to understand what he was trying to say, but I heard it clearly enough. My heart sank, and I knew he would run off and spread more of those nasty rumors. This was the last thing I wanted…Maybe I should let Kisame eat him or something. Did he eat people? My face must have gave away what I was thinking and Kisame spoke up.

"Tell anyone about me and I'll rip your throat out!"

His face fell with dread and he quickly nodded his head before joining his woman at the top of the jagged cliffs. I was kind of disappointed I didn't get to see Kisame do just that, but I knew it would only lead to more problems if someone went missing. The ninja posted on this island would most likely be called in to investigate his disappearance. Especially if his girlfriend mentioned a giant shark man. I didn't like seeing death anyway, so I just watched as he ran off.

"urg…"

With the couple now gone and the threat over with Kisame collapsed to his knees and groaned. The wounds must have reopened from all that movement! Blood was now gushing out and turning the bleach white sand a dark red.

I panicked and rushed over. My fears were confirmed. The armature stitching had popped, and blood now flowed freely from his wounds. I didn't have any more bandages, and I doubt my mediocre doctoring was helping anything.

"…you need a doctor…"

Kisame hissed and shook his head. I was getting angry at his stern choice to just die here like this. I stood and stomped my foot. I wasn't one to get angry or demand obedience so I resorted to the one thing I did know. My mother's temper.

"I don't care what you say! You're going to go back into that cave, lay down, and you are going to let me find you help!" My black eyes held a burning flame inside, and I tried to put on the face my mother would give me if I was being difficult. I imagined what I looked like and cringed. I was being the one person I hated the most.

Kisame just started at me with a confused pain filled look. Like a confused child who didn't know what it was being scolded for, but obviously not intimidated in the least bit. He furrowed his brow into a bewildered and amused look and stood back up shakily to his feet.

"Didn't know a little thing like you had that kind of attitude…"

"Yeah! Well…I do! So march mister!"

This time I used my father's enforcer's voice and pointed back toward the cave's opening. I was probably pushing my luck now with the giant man, and I was convinced that I would get my head bitten off. To my surprised though Kisame just chuckled darkly at my little display of power.

"Settle down you little spit fire. You're gonna tire yourself out…" He still sounded very weak, and his blue skin started to look very pale.

"Thought I told you that you can't control a shark."

"…you aren't a shark, you're a wounded man who won't take someone's advice who cares!"

His smirk twitched and he seemed truly shocked by my words. Was it so odd about what I said? I saw his eyes soften for a brief second and he sighed in defeat.

"Fine, only one person…I'm trusting you on this little guppy"

My eyes widened as I watched him limp slowly back to the cave. I couldn't believe someone actually listened to me! Not even Chika took me seriously a lot of the time. She would wave me off and laugh at my suggestions or sound advice. No one believed that I knew so much more than they thought I did. To them I was just the sheltered child who everyone just coddled. I smiled to myself once he was out of view and took off once more back to the village. I felt like I had a purpose for once. For the first time in my entire life someone depended on me.


	3. Bringing in the backup!

My life had always been predetermined for me since I could remember. Every choice I had made was really the whispers of my mother. For years I lived blindfolded by her delusional dream of a perfect life. Everything from the cloths I wore, to the way my hair was cut. All of it was carefully planned by her.

She thought that by making me look more feminine and sweet that I would attract more attention from the men. It only succeeded in making me look more like an easy target for the angry villagers. It also makes me look washed out with my pale skin and white clothing. I didn't fight my mother though. I knew how hard it was to raise a child that was the village's monster.

On many accounts I would ease drop on her conversations with the other mothers of the village.

'Have you thought about giving her up for adoption?'

'It must be so tiresome to raise such a thing.'

'Give her to the Mist ninja, I'm sure she wouldn't last long'

Mother wouldn't shout at these women and their tasteless comments. She would only nod with a sad smile. Causing a scene would only further their excuses to spread nasty rumors. Back then I didn't want to be more of a burden to my mother and father. I simply did as I was told in hopes that their dreams for me would actually come true. As years went on the tighter the chains around my neck became and the heavier the weight on my shoulders. I was no longer trying to please my parents, but trying to tread water while being held down. Drowning in their constantly rising expectations.

'Be more ladylike Moe. Ladies don't burp.'

'Stop messing up your pretty dress and sit still'

'Why don't you talk with that young man? He isn't wearing a ring.'

'You should learn how to run the shop so you can take over one day.'

Not even once have they ask me what I really wanted. I was never given the chance to voice how I felt about anything. It was either their way or nothing at all. My father wasn't really concerned with my future as long as I married a man with a stable income. He was far too busy with running the weapon shop to even notice what I wanted. The only thing he was good at was being my mother's mega phone. Making sure I heard her laws loud and clear.

My obsession with collecting small sea creatures started when my mother declared the beach off limits. How could she keep me away from the one thing in my life that made sense? I would sneak off in the middle of the night and bring back my treasures. I kept them so I may have a part of the ocean in my room. It was the only way to remind myself of who I really was.

For the first time in years I felt like I was burning alive. Every part of me screamed out in pain and soreness. For once I felt real, I felt alive! My heart pumped with every step. My lungs burned as I breathed. It was the farthest I ever ran! I love it! Maybe I was wrong about the whole running thing.

I knew the medical centers were further inland. Kisame wouldn't last that long, so I figured medical ninja would work too. Their barracks was top of the line in technology, resources, and looked better than the surrounding buildings. I knew this was probably a bad idea considering Kisame was a ninja himself, but I couldn't be picky at a time like this! Someone was dying! Several ninja were standing around the front doors chatting and didn't seem too hostile looking. I trotted over to them, my heart freaking out from the slowing pace. My body was still new to the whole physical effort thing.

For ninja they were pretty slow to notice my presence, but then again I seemed to be invisible to everyone. Only when I was standing right next to one did they actually see me. The man I stopped next to jerked in shock, his eyes widening for a split second then looked alarmed by the state I was in. The fellow ninja he was talking to glared in suspension, his hand resting on his hip where I was sure kunai were hidden.

"I…I need, a doctor…"

I tried to catch my breath, my hands resting on my sandy knees. It was harder to breath now that I had stopped running. I felt the high, and adrenaline slowly die down, leaving my body with an ache.

"Go get Kano! Now!"

"Right!"

The cautious ninja took off obediently into the building. My legs shook, black spots swam in my vision, and my head felt like it was in the clouds. My hands slip from my knees, my body finally giving into the strain I had put it through since this morning. Luckily for me the man was quick to catch me before I made contact with the ground.

"Hey! Lady! Damnit Kano! Get out here!"

I heard voices surround me, but it felt like my head was submerged under water. Their words sounded faint and distorted as my eyes tried to focus on their blurry faces. The only thing I could make out were their headbands and their moving lips.

"She's lost a lot of blood, and her heart is beating so fast!"

"Lay her down."

One voice sounded so calm, while the others seemed frantic. It soothed me while everything else blurred around me.

"I'm going to heal your hand okay? What's your name?"

It was a male voice. Calm and soothing like the music of ocean waves. I think I smiled in my delirious state, the blue-green glow lit up my fuzzy view of his face causing me to squint from the sudden harsh light. He repeated his question, trying to get me to focus.

"…Moe…"

The glow from his chakra made his sea foam green eyes shine, the first thing I was able to focus on since I fell. I tried to wet my dry tongue to speak again. I needed him to heal Kisame, not me! I placed a shaking hand on top of his, gaining his attention once more. His brilliant eyes making me freeze up once they looked away from my mangled hand.

"My friend…needs help."

He gave me a reassuring smile and nodded his head. The glow surrounding my hand slowly dimmed and the pain was no more. It was amazing what some ninja could do even If I didn't like what they were trained to do.

"Everything will be okay. Can you stand?"

He offered me a gloved hand, and I took it. He helped me to my feet, and I immediately regretted standing. It felt like a million tiny hammers in my head. I wanted to vomit. I groaned as he held me upright, his free hand rubbing my back gently. I never thought ninja could be gentle like this. I always thought they were cold emotionless soldiers. His touch didn't seem to be that of a killers at all. I glanced at him from the corner of my eyes to get a better look at my healer. His hair was long, mid-shoulder length, and tied back in a lazy low pony tail. It was a soft sandy color, much darker than Chika's bright shiny blonde curls. He looked to be a few years older than me. He was probably every village girls dream man with that half grin he had.

"Where is this friend of yours?"

His voice was there again to draw me out of my dizzying dazing.

"On a beach not far from here…It's…"

I swallowed back a gag and tried to continue. I caught Kano shooing his fellow ninja away from us, and they slowly left back into the building with suspicion written all over their faces. Did they know who I was? I guess there wasn't anything stopping them from hearing the villagers' hushed whispers of silly superstitions.

"It's below some cliffs…I can show you..."

I held the hand he had offered tighter and started leading him down the path back toward the jagged rocks. I kept trying to pick up the pace, I knew Kisame was in pain, but my body would lurch in defiance. Kano followed, keeping a sharp eye on my wavering body. I would sway as I walked.

"Down there…"

I pointed down the slope toward the beach below, forgetting that the cave was out of sight.

"I don't see anyone…"

His ocean green eyes searched the small beach with a worried look. I knew he would never find Kisame without my help so I began the climb down to show him the way.

"What do you think you are doing? You are not well enough to climb!"

I ignored his shouts and watched him jump down gracefully. How did he manage that? I guess it was a ninja thing. He glared, his eyes radiating disapproval at my reckless actions.

"In the cave, he is hurt badly…"

I didn't hear Kisame moving, or making any sort of noise. Was I too late? Did he bleed out already? I felt the bile rise up in my throat once more as I approached the cave with Kano by my side.


	4. Stalling for Time

I held my breath as I entered the small enclosure. A metallic tang filled the stifled air causing me to cover my nose up with the collar of my dress.

"He should be in here...couldn't of moved…"

I was trying to reassure myself that Kisame was fine, and probably laying down on the palm leaves. I navigated the dark space and squatted down next to where the bed was.

"Kisame..."

A large hand shot out and gripped my upper arm tightly, but shook violently.

"You brought a ninja?"

His voice was a hushed whisper, full of anger, his fingers digging into my arm painfully. I was defiantly going to have bruises there later.

"I had to, no one else was close enough."

"I knew better than to trust you, gah…"

His words hurt more than they should. I rocked backward off my feet and onto my butt, exhaustion taking over. His hand never let my arm go. Was he planning to rip it off if Kano did anything he didn't like? I shook my arm to get him to let go but he only squeezed it and could feel him glaring at me from the corner of his small sharp eyes. Yup, I was his hostage all right.

"…I'm guessing you are Moe's friend?"

Kano sat down by the palm leaf bed, and gave Kisame a examining glace, or tried to in the dim cave. Kisame raised an eyebrow and squinted at me in question.

"Uh…yes…"

At least I got some sort of satisfaction out of this. I got the shark man to admit he was my friend. Kano smiled and nodded as he rolled up his sleeves. The same blue-green light glowed from the ninja's hands as he hovered them over Kisame's bloodied torso.

"These are some really terrible wounds…"

"…He was attacked while we were swimming in the ocean."

Kano hummed, accepting my explanation. In a way I wasn't lying. He had been attack.

"I don't think I've seen you around the village, just visiting I assume?"

I felt sweat bead on my forehead as Kano began asking more questions. I didn't know much about Kisame myself, but I did know that he wanted to be left anonymous. I felt his nails bite into my skin as I tried to work my brain around a believable story. I was just glad it was too dark for Kano to really see what Kisame looked like. If he did I'm sure he wouldn't be so inclined to heal him.

"Yes, he is from the Mist Village…he comes to see me sometimes…"

I glanced down to my lap and tried to keep a poker face on. Please stop asking questions! I was a terrible liar! I'm positive that a trained Mist shinobi could easily see through my façade. Kano didn't say another word in respond and moved his hands to another bloody patch of flesh. It was fascinating to watch the skin slowly meld back together as if nothing happened. I suppose not everything ninja are taught was terrible.

"Almost done…"

I could tell Kisame was tense as well, he looked like he was ready to pounce on Kano at any second! The calming glow slowly faded leaving us in complete darkness once more. I heard the man stand and step back from Kisame.

"I'm glad you found a friend Moe, just be more careful…"

His voice sounded worried and sincere. I guess he really did know about me if he knew I didn't have many friends. Maybe he saw me around the village since he was stationed here. Either way, Kano left us in peace once he knew we were both out of danger from bleeding out. I was glad he left before Kisame could get to him, but I felt a wave of dread wash over me now that I was alone with this man. Surely he would be grateful that I brought him help right? His grip lingered on my arm a moment more, probably making sure Kano was actually gone before letting go.

"That was stupid, bringing him here. He knows who I am now…"

He grumbled and sat up, flexing and moving his arms around in a circular motions. How could Kano know? It was dark and I didn't even mention his name.

"I'm sure he doesn't…"

"You don't know anything about ninja, he only played it cool because you were here. He's probably reported back to his squad by now."

"…are you going leave now?"

I twisted my dress up out of nervous habit and bit my bottom lip. I kept the words I wanted to say lock deep down in my throat. Kisame was a mysterious man. Full of unanswered questions. Questions I wanted to probe for. That's just what I did. If I found a creature I didn't know about, then I picked at it, examined it. I couldn't do that if he left now that he was completely healed. I heard him scoff, and stand to his feet.

"Of course I'm leaving. I'd be an idiot to stay here. Besides, I no longer have ties to anyone. I can finally travel where I want to."

Kisame was now standing at the mouth of the cave, peering out over the small beach with his hands propped on his hips. Must be nice to have such freedoms. I wanted those exact freedoms for so many years. If Kisame was really leaving today then would it really hurt to ask?

"…Thanks for helping me out kid, and uh…sorry for biting ya. You really pulled through for me lil guppy."

He looked over his shoulder with that sharky grin of his, guess he was trying to make me feel better after scaring me earlier.

"But hey, ya tasted good for a village girl. Haha!"

I blushed, unsure if that comment was supposed to be taken as a compliment or not. Considering how many times I struck out in my love life I'd take almost anything as a compliment. I watched him walk out from the cave, his form shrinking as he walked down the beaches' shore line. I doubt he could go to the village and leave via the docks. People around here didn't like different, and Kisame was most defiantly different. His bare blue skin now completely engulfed in the bright sun making it hard to see him through the glare.

Would I ever see him again? Part of me was happy to have my special spot all to myself again, but it already felt so empty. I sat there in the darkness. I could feel it seeping into my very core. This is what I was used to, why would I want to change that? It was calm, and no one was shouting at me. This is what I wanted, right? I hugged my knees to my chest, my eyes heating up. Kisame didn't have any obligation to stay with me, why should I force him? I still had Chika. I sniffled, and quickly stood to my feet. My hands still clasping my dress tightly as I bolted from the cave. I felt the rush of adrenaline pulse through me once more as Kisame's figure came into view again.

He was the first guy I could talk so easily with. He trusted me with his life! No one else ever gave me that chance to prove myself! I feel as if I could be myself around this person. I had nothing else to lose, so asking him before he left wouldn't harm anything.

"W-wait! Kisame!"

I cried out, his long legs making it hard for me to catch up even if he was just walking calmly down the beach. I huffed loudly and reached out with one arm trying to catch him. It felt like he would fade away if he got too far, like a dream.

He paused and looked over his shoulder with a look mixed with shock and annoyance.

"What is it now?"

He didn't sound angry, but had the tone of a parent trying to be patience with a child. I faltered in my decision to ask, but I knew better than to back down now. I gave him my most determined look, even with my disheveled appearance I stood tall and spoke clearly for the first time. No hint of shyness wavering my voice this time.

"Swim with me, before you leave!"


	5. Vanishing Act

**Hello readers! Finally finished the new chapter. I knew this was going to take awhile...I wanted to flesh out some more story points before I posted a new update. I hope you forgive for making you guys wait! -bows-**

**To show my appreciation to my growing number of readers I want to start including some of the reviews I get and respond to them. If you have any questions or suggestions please post those too and I'll reply :)**

**The Angel of Thursday: This chapter was kinda cute~! Excellent work~! :)**

**(Thanks Angel! I like to throw in some cute every once in awhile :P )**

**Just A Reader: Awww so cute! I love the chapter, this fic is so good I like the writer style. LOTS LOVE FOR THE WRITER !**

**(eeeee! Thank you so much! much love for the reader! )**

** JigokuShoujosRevenge:That sounded like a date, but I imagine her thinking of it as a swimming with the dolphins extravangza! And she will hold onto it like a pet and try to lock him in the closet. And then Misery. That got dark fast.**

**(Knowing Moe I wouldn't put it past her to do just that to poor Kisame. Though I think she would need a much bigger closet to house such a giant man!)**

**AkatsukiFreak31: This is such an adorable story. It's interesting. I love it. There aren't that many Kisame/Oc stories out there. This is one of the better ones.**

**(Unfortunately not many show love for the more unusual members of Akatsuki like Kisame and Kakuzu...Tis a shame. They are such interesting characters! Thank you for such kind words of inspiration! ) **

**Also if someone would like to draw up some fanart of Moe and Kisame I would love to see them! :D I might even make it the cover art for this story with your permission of course. You can E-mail me at Nexylex13 Yahoo .com photos of your fanart or any questions about Moe you might have! :D Enjoy Chapter 5!**

* * *

Kisame stood there with the same confused look for what seemed like forever! The long drawn out paused caused my confidence to diminish. My head slumped down to stare at the sandy ground instead of his face, and my shoulders hunched in defeat. What was I thinking? What kind of request of that? I wanted to keep Kisame around as long as I could, but I knew he was leaving. I knew he couldn't stay.

"Swim with you?"

His voice was full of confusion and turned around completely to face me. I nodded my head solemnly, still keeping my gaze trained on my wiggling toes. I heard the soft squish of feet on wet sand. I knew better, he was leaving now. I was use to this by now, but then why were my eyes burning and my throat clenching in silent sobs? I was about to run off back to the safety of my cave, when a giant shadow blocked out the harsh sun. I blinked away tears and looked up to meet the amused smirk of Kisame.

"Why are ya crying lil guppy? Aren't we gonna swim?"

My mouth opened, then shut quickly when only small hiccups threatened to escape. I couldn't believe my eyes. All I could do was beam up at him with a goofy grin. Kisame continued to blow my expectations of men out of the waters! Sure he was…different…okay, well more than different! He was a walking shark! He also had trust issues, but I guess deep down he had a soft spot for the ocean as well. He started wadding into the cold waves and waited for me to join him. I couldn't rip the white dress off fast enough. I always had swimming cloths under the dresses my mother made me wear. As I was pulling the frustrating piece of cloth over my head, a large wave crashed into my side. I let out a scream before I was cut off and washed up further onto the beach.

I laid there with my dress soaking wet beside me. I was in a complete daze! That's never happened before! Most high waves were during the night or during special times of the year.

"We aren't skinny dipping you tiny exhibitionist!"

I sat up, my eyes wide with embarrassment. Kisame actually thought I was striping down to swim! My cheeks reddened and I covered up even though I had no real reason to. Did that mean he created that wave? Were ninja capable of such things?

"I-It's a swim suit!"

I shouted back, and stood to show him the plain white bikini. I didn't choose one with color because it made hiding it under my white dresses easier. Kisame's face was hard to see from this far away. That, and he was currently covering his face with his large forearm. Was he that sensitive about bikinis? I took metal notes in my mind as I wadded into the water. Kisame was such a fascinating creature. Creature? Was that all I saw him as? My lips puckered as I thought. I did this out of habit I noticed when I thought about things. Especially when it involved my collection.

"Are you mocking me?"

Kisame's voice drew me from my mind and I look up at his glare, my lips still puckered. He scoffed when I didn't change my face and placed a large hand on top of my head. The realization of his imposing size shocked me once more as the palm of his hand nearly engulfed my head! His grip was firm but not uncomfortable as his fingertips held on.

"With a face like that you belong in the water!"

His smug grin slowly turned mischievous, and I felt his arm flex. It took very little effort on his part to push me under the surface. My eyes widened, causing them to burn from the salt. I could hear distorted laughter from above me, and the pressure of his hand still lingered on my head. Was he trying to drown me!? I guess I shouldn't expect him not to. I was just a village girl who happened to see him among the waves. I wasn't really anyone important. No one would mourn my loss except for maybe my family. Even they might be relieved that I was finally gone.

Instinctively my limbs began to flail, and splash about. I fought against his weak use of power over me. If he really wanted to he could kill me in seconds. I knew he wasn't even trying to hold me down, but merely resting his arm upon my head. As soon as I began to panic, his hand lifted off my head and I shot up above the water. I gasped and coughed roughly till my throat began to hurt.

"W-what was that fo-for!?"

I tried to look menacing and but I felt more like a drowned rat. The look I gave him must have amused him even more. His laugh roared louder and he clutched at his sides.

"The guppy looked like she needed water, now let's get this over with."

He dove under with perfect form and sped off with alarming speed. It was as if Kisame sprouted fins and became a real shark! I gasp and attempted to catch up as he swam further and further out to sea. My arms pushed through the water, my legs kicking hard behind me. No matter how much I fought I couldn't catch up to Kisame. When I asked to swim together I didn't mean racing him! He was rapidly approaching the open ocean. Soon we would clear past the nature made cage of jagged rocks that curved into a crescent moon shaped bay.

"Wait! I-I can't!-"

A wave cut me off and pulled me under for just a moment, but it was long enough for me to lose sight of Kisame completely. I treaded water looking around frantically for the blue man, the blue ocean proved to be perfect camo for him. Of course the water would be like his home. I should have come to that conclusion based on all the notes I had taken on him.

"Kisame!?...Kisame!"

I shouted out, the worry making my voice louder. What if he went under? His wounds were healed, but that didn't mean his body was ready for such activity. I was an idiot for suggesting to swim. Did I save him only to kill him? My limbs began to ache from fighting the strong waves that were dragging me out into the vast open waters. I knew better than to go past the rocks. The current was too strong, and I never lasted long enough to swim that far. Already my body was screaming at me to go to solid ground, but my mind was too focused on finding my shark man. I wanted to see how he swam, maybe he really did grow fins! I would never know now.

Only when my legs started cramping did I begin my swim back to the sandy beach. My legs shook from stain once my feet touched the squishy sea floor. That was the longest I'd ever swam by myself. Usually Chika would swim with me to make sure I didn't drown. She would constantly have to remind me that I was human, and not part fish. That I did have to leave the water at some point. My skin would be one massive raisin by the time we left the beach

The cool air blowing in off the water made my skin prickle with goosebumps. I enjoyed the shiver that ran down my spine and caused my toes to curl deep into the sand. I smiled and forgot about what I was searching just for a moment. The ocean always managed to derail my train of thought.

"I wonder what Chika would think of Kisame…"

I never told Chika much about the things I collected. I feared she would find me repulsive and stop talking to me. It was one thing to collect sea shells and make each other necklaces, but another thing entirely to keep dead fish, and squids in bottles of formaldehyde. She would freak at seeing his odd appearance and attack him with some sort of baking utensil. I smirked at the thought, but then gasped. Duh! Getting distracted again! Kisame was still out there somewhere! I spun on my heels, the sand swallowing my feet up quickly as the waves lapped at my ankles.

"Kisame! Stop playing around! I…I can't swim that fast!"

I bit my bottom lip as I scanned the horizon for even the slightest break in the water. Nothing. My lip quivered and I tried to rationalize what just happened. Kisame probably just ditched me that's all. He probably just agreed to swim so he could get away unnoticed by the villagers.

"She's still here…Stay alert! The Akatsuki member might still be around."

My attention snapped to the voice behind me, my wet hair slapping my cheeks from the quick twirl. Several crouching ninja littered the slopes of the jagged wall surrounding my private beach. Each one looked to be looking for something with sharp serious eyes. Their metal headbands reflecting the harsh sun, causing me to squint.

"You, girl! Put your hands up now and get on your knees!"

One of the ninja started barking orders at me, his nose crinkled with age and anger. I didn't know what I had done to possibly have what looks like the entire island defense upon me. Did that couple run off and report Kisame? I don't know anyone on this island that would even believe such a story. My heart thumped loudly in my ears as I complied with their demands. I didn't know what was up with these past two days but things were going completely wrong for me. I was expecting a calm month of my parents being away. Instead I get a fantastic live specimen with teeth, and an army of ninja.

"There is no reason to force her to her knees! Moe has done nothing wrong."

I knew that voice! That was Kano! I scanned the many faces. Most were covered by fabric or wore odd metal masks that looked like gas masks. My eyes spotted him as he slowly stepped out from the crowd. His sandy blonde hair shining like a beacon of hope in this madness. If anyone could clear this whole misunderstanding up it was him.

"Kano! What do they want? I didn't…"

Kano held up his hand, his eyes hardening once his was closer to me. I held my tongue once I saw his kind calm face grow serious.

"I don't know how you managed to get into this mess, but I can't help you out of this. Just do as I say and I'll make sure you at least get out alive."

His words came crashing over me and made my throat clamp up, making it hard to swallow. Was there a chance I could die? I had no idea what was going on! Kano came to my side and hoisted me back up to my feet. He didn't even seem phased by the fact that I was only wearing my white bikini.

"The man you were with, where is he?"

His voice didn't match his appearance. It was still calm and patient as the first time I met him. Kano scanned the ocean waves, searching for what I could only guess was Kisame. How should I reply to that? Should I tell him truthfully and say that Kisame just vanished? For some reason an entire armada of ninja were after this one man, and I was in the middle of this. I didn't want any more trouble with the villagers by become a suspect in whatever was going on.

"H-he…uh…"

I gritted my teeth and tried to pull my arm from Kano's firm grasp. His emerald eyes went from the ocean, to his fellow ninja then down to me. I felt uncomfortable under his stare.

"I-I…"

He sighed and leaned in, his breath tickled my ear as he whispered into my ear.

"Please Moe, I can only do so much to protect you. Where is that man".

"He…vanish…we went swimming and he just disappeared…"

Kano looked a bit shocked by what I said. He glanced down, looking me over and released my arm quickly. He cleared his throat as he straighten back up to address the other ninja. His cheeks dusted a light pink. Did he just notice the lack of clothing? Not a very perceptive man, but I guess that would explain why he didn't react to Kisame when they first met.

"She said the man swam away"

A chorus of angry grunts and scoffs resounded over the beach, and the older ninja who must be in charge began shouting out more orders.

"Bring this one in. I have some more questions for her…"

His voice was low and dangerous. I didn't like him one bit. Kano saluted and grabbed my arm again before I could even think about taking off.

"W-wait! What? Questions?"

Kano tugged my arm, getting me to move along with the other ninja. He casual picked up my white dress and handed it to me with that half grin of his. At least he was trying his best to keep the others away from me. I was grateful for that much considering the mess I was in now. What could these men possibly want with Kisame? They mentioned something about Akatsuki? What the heck was an Akatsuki? Kano helped me up over the rocks and guided me back to the mist shinobi outpost they had stationed here.

Everyone here avoided the shinobi as much as they could. I could see why now. Many of them looked so frightening! Their leader's temper was intimidating as well. I glanced at Kano and sigh heavily. Where ever Kisame was now, he better swim faster.


	6. Hornet's Nest

Humans are odd creatures. Full of emotions, dreams, and desires. We alone have the ability to express such a wide rainbow of emotions. We cry when we are hurt or betrayed, our blood feels like its boiling when we become angered, our bodies become electrified when we find someone who fills our lives up with love and happiness.

At least that's what I've read before in books. I've witness so many of these raw emotions from the villagers on this small island. I've jotted down notes about people I took interest in. I have a whole journal on Chika since I met her. The happiness and excitement she felt when she opened her first bakery. To over flowing love she felt when she met her husband. To the soul crushing sorrow from her first heart break when he died. I've seen Chika cry countless times before we even became friends. She was one of the first human subjects I took on. Her expression of these emotions was so free and powerful that it was hard to ignore.

I took great care in observing the ocean and its many children. I loved the colors, and different shapes they took on. I would smile and giggle as the live ones would wiggle in my hand and look up at me with those hopeful eyes. Eyes that were begging me to return them to their home, which I always did of course. Something was missing though. Sea life had emotion solely based on their instinct and will to keep living. They didn't tell a story though. They didn't share their thoughts about life, or how they viewed my world from their blue waves. Their life was stuck on the present, and always had thoughts consisting of what they could do in that moment to live another day. That's why Chika was so alluring with her emotions. I couldn't get enough of her story, and how she reacted to the world around her.

Ninja were trained to throw away those emotions though. They were human, yes, but something so much less than that. To me Ninja were like insects. They had no thoughts, no feelings, and no desires other than what their leader told them to feel or do. Observing them became an eyesore as we marched through the halls of their base. They scattered about with papers and tools, like ants. Each one had a purpose, and if they slipped away from that post, they were punished.

"Take her to the questioning room, don't want to risk info slipping. Any mention of an Akatsuki member to the public could cause panic."

Kano nodded his head sharply as an understanding, and guided me toward an elevator that as tucked away in a small hallway. I tried my best to keep my face void of the panic I was feeling inside. Like insects they reacted to certain things. If I showed fear they would swarm me in seconds. The wet dress that clung to my body was itchy and uncomfortable. The salt water irritated my skin, and the cold air from the building made my arms break out in goosebumps. My calculations must have gone wrong somewhere along the line of 'was this all worth it?' I suppose at the time I wasn't really concerned with that small insignificant fact. When I first met Kisame all I could think was 'wow, a shark with emotions, and thoughts!' for me those conclusions were very immature. I was letting my human desires get worked up, and now I was being punished for it.

"I got it from here, go help the recon squad with tracking."

The two that had been mindlessly following us looked to each other like their worlds had just shifted under their feet. I guess that's how insects react when given a new order. Process, find fellow workers, confirm orders, then march. I couldn't help but laugh as they did just that. Simple minds were easy to predict.

Kano pressed the button closest to the bottom. It lit up, followed by a soft ding. I didn't like technology much. Not many villages had access to such things as elevators or televisions. Only the ninja, and military factions had easy access to such luxuries. Chika had managed to save up for a small TV once. Said she enjoyed watching the dramas that aired. I'd watch some with her early in the mornings. The small screen was fuzzy and flickered, but it proved to be great research material.

The warmth from Kano's hand on my arm disappeared, then replaced upon my head.

"Listen closely Moe…They are going to ask you questions about that man and what you were doing with him."

He paused and looked down at me, I couldn't help but feel a sense of ease under his soft gaze. He was the warmth I needed in this cold place. Kano was my beach in this static emotionless world of insects. His hand trailed down from my head, passed my neck, and then rested lightly in the middle of my shoulder blades. His touch was foreign to me. I couldn't understand the way he was looking at me. He looked sad for some reason.

"No matter what, just answer any questions they have…If you don't they will hurt you."

For a trained ninja his emotions were raw like Chika's. An insect with thoughts of its own. I nodded slowly in reply, his hand on my back becoming unwelcome. Since I met Kano he was very personal and close to me. Why did he care so much about one village girl? Surly he has killed many in his line of work from missions and orders, right? I didn't like the touch of other people. I only tolerated my mother and father, and Chika's embraces were like the warm sun. Kano's hand was like a sun burn. It felt wrong that he had his hand upon me. Like I'd dirty him in some way, and I felt ashamed that I was causing so much trouble. I had made it my goal to stay out of every one's way, and here I was stirring up the hornets' nest. If I was a turtle, I'd of curled up into my shell already.

'Ding!'

The elevator stuttered to a stop, and the metallic doors clanked open. The room was dim and dark, much like how I'd imagine a dungeon being. Kano's burning hand was now a cattle prod as he steered me deeper into the darkness. His presence was both reassuring, and ominous.

"Sit here, and try to relax. I'll be right here the whole time."

His lopsided grin made my stomach knot up. Was I getting sick? Must be from my wet cloths. How did he know I was nervous? The chair his free hand gestured to was simple. Along with the table in front of it and the wall around us, it too was metal. Ninja didn't care about comfort either it seemed. The light touch on my back vanished once again as Kano stepped back a few steps and stood in attention. I guess this was him returning to his insect instincts. I sat down, the cool metal immediately chilling the wet dress. I began to shiver. I wasn't use to the cold weather, I was a beach bum!

"So there she is…the Sea Witch."

The older male ninja from before entered the room with a stack of papers. His eyes never left them as they darted back and forth between words. My hands clutched my wet dress and twirled out of nervous habit. Why was I being plagued with every possible thing that unnerved me lately?

"Quite a rap sheet you have here young miss. People around here know you well."

He licked his finger tips and flipped another page.

"Several complaints have flooded our mission box with your name on it. Seems many of the residents here blame you for a lot things. Mind telling me why they would?"

"Ho-how should I know? They are ju-just rumors…"

"Are they?"

I swallowed hard, my eyes darting around nervously. I didn't want to look at the man standing before me. He grunted and shifted through more papers before plucking out three and slamming them onto the metal table. The boom echoed through the dark room, and rattled my nerves even more.

"A child nearly drowned, angry fishermen complaining about the lack of fish, even a missing sailor!"

He spread them out so I could see the words. I didn't need to see them though. Many of the family member from each of these situations have confronted me already. Each demanding compensation for their lose cause it was all my fault.

"Those w-were just terrible Coincidences…"

I wanted to run, to hide in the safety of my cave once more. It was a mistake to ever break from my routine. I should have been a good girl for once and just did as my mother said. Now here I was being forced to face the facts, and hear those horrible people in my mind.

"Of course they are, how a weak, frail girl such as you could possibly be the cause of these instances"

His voice was sweet with sarcasm and laced with anger. His eyes murky with age took a moment to stare at me in thought. I could feel his eyes trying to rip the answers from my very soul. I was tempted to look behind me at Kano for support, but I'm sure that would just get him into trouble.

"-which brings me to my next question Miss Moe…that man Kano healed earlier today…"

"I told you, he swam- ah!"

The veteran ninja moved like a flash of light. His strong hands tangled themselves in my short damp hair, and yanked downward. My cheek connected to the cold surface of the table causing another bang to ring out. This time my head was rattled with the contact. I could feel his warm breath breathing down my neck as his lips moved inches from my ear.

"I know what you said. I know what you are and that you are lying!"

His voice was barely above a whisper, but I could hear it as if he were shouting at me. A constant hiss in my ear like a snake.

"Who was that man, was he a part of the Akatsuki!?"

"I don't know what that is! I swear! P-please just let me go!"

His grip tightened, and I could feel my cheek being pressed down further into the table. The pressure on my head was painful. I was forced to look away from the older man, and could see Kano watching me just to the side of my limited view. His face was blank, void of emotion, just how ninjas were taught to be. I suppose Kano was no different from the rest after all.

"Ah, got a soft spot for him eh? Is that it? I guess only a murderous monster could appeal to a witch."

My eyes burned as I felt tears well up in my eyes. Perhaps he was right. Only a monster would ever look my way. That didn't make Kisame a monster though.

"All I did was help the man, I don't know anything about him! He was dying!"

"So you decided to play hero for once?"

"I've never done those things!"

He lifted my head a few inches and then promptly smashed it back down. I yelped in pain as my head was once again crushed under his surprising strength. A throat being cleared broke the tension and the man looked up to Kano.

"Is there a problem Kano?"

I couldn't see my attackers face, but I assumed he was scowling at his fellow Shinobi. I could see Kano with his blank face however.

"I suggest we question that young couple again sir, I don't think she knows anything."

"Are you a fool? She was there with the man! Of course she knows!"

"The cave was dark, and he might of used a genjutsu on her…There is no telling what she really saw. Beating her to a pulp isn't going to help her memory, sir."

The veteran growled and released my aching head, but I didn't dare move from my spot on the table. I didn't want him to see the mess he made me into. Tears dripped freely and pooled onto the table, my dark black eyes rippled behind my own ocean of fresh tears.

"Fine, we'll stop here for today. I'll gather up some intel squads to…delve deeper…"

He left the room quickly, probably still fuming about being interrupted. Once the man was gone Kano came to my side. His Static face no longer empty, but no full of concern.

"You okay Moe? Captain can get a bit carried away…"

"…Y-yeah…C-can I go ho-home now?"

I wiped the waterworks from my face onto the back of my arm and stood to my feet. My head ached from the abuse it took. Kano looked like I had just punched him with my words. How I looked probably didn't look either. In a way in made me feel better to see that he felt guilty about what just happened.

"Come on, I'll walk you there."


	7. From the Depths

I spent that night huddled in my closet. My anxiety was through the roof. I could feel my blood thumping loudly in my ears as I tried to calm my gasping breathes. Everything that man had brought forth resurfaced all those terrible memories. Not to mention the major headache from the manhandling.

I had worked so hard on trying to forget those faces of anger and fear. He forced me to face what everyone thought I was. The only good thing that came from all this mess was meeting that strange man. At least he managed to get away before the ninja caught him. My chest constructed painfully and I stifled a cry. I had met someone so fascinating, so inhuman yet had more humanity then the villagers. He actually protected me, and depended on me! Oh god, was he gone for good? Was that all it was? A chance meeting upon a beach only to end after a day?

"I wish I could be free spirited like him"

I let my fingers brush over the many shark teeth I had dangling from red strings. Each one varied in size, but each touch made my hand tingle in reminder of his bite. Could I be as bold as that? Just get up and leave this place? It wasn't like I had anything here tying me to this island. Kano made it clear that he wanted me to stay put. He told me to stay inside for my own safety. That's all anyone ever told me to do. As if shutting me away from the world was for my own good. Maybe it was really for them. Without me there wouldn't be a sea witch or curses. I wouldn't be out haunting the beaches at night and causing strange shark men to wash up on shore.

I curled up into a ball surrounded by my treasures from the ocean. I was too tired to get up and go to bed, and too scared to go back to my cove on the beach. Tonight i'd dream about grinning sharks and the kind, sea-green eyed, medic ninja.

The morning shift in the shop was pretty uneventful. Most people didn't come to the shop knowing my parents were out of town. I got a few mist ninja that needed to restock on supplies though. Their faces would light up with recognition from the previous day as they walked about the shop. They kept giving me side glances and looking toward the stairs leading up to the bedrooms. Perhaps they were expecting the shark man to come waltzing down from the toilet demanding I come up to find him more paper. I couldn't help but giggle to myself at the odd thought which caused them to further suspect my sanity.

The door opened with a small tinkle of a bell. "Welcome! Please let me know if you need assistance" I bowed to greet the new costumer. As I stood straight I opened my eyes and saw the familiar lop sided grin of Kano. He was dressed in regular civilian clothes with his hair free from its tie. He must of recently been down to the beach. He smelled of sunshine and salt. I gripped my dress nervously as he approached the counter, his eyes never wavering from me. I could drown in those eyes if he'd let me.

"Hey...I came by to see how you were doing. How's your head?" His smirk faded a bit.

"I-I'm fine..." I adverted my eyes to the door. I was upset with Kano for even putting me in a situation like that.

"I'm sorry things got a bit out of control. The captain can go to the extremes. We don't see much action on this tiny island so he got too excited." Great. Kano, the sweet medic ninja with the ocean in his eyes was covering for a complete tyrant. I crossed my arms hoping I'd come across as uncaring. I probably just came off as a pouty child.

Kano sighed when I didn't reply "look, let me make it up to you. Let's go to the beach." Bingo! Thank you Kano!

"...ok" I untied the black Apron and placed it upon the counter and walked to the door.

"Huh...that was easier then I thought it would be". I waited for him to exit and locked up behind him. "Can't refuse an offer like that.." I mumbled. Maybe I could get some answers to questions that had been bothering me.

We sat further up the beach our gaze reaching out past the darkening horizon. We had been like this for awhile in just peaceful silence. I bit my bottom lip hard as I fought on how to word my thoughts. Was it my place to know or was I just a convenient witness?

"Did you know that man?" I kept my eyes on the rolling waves.

"Possibly, but I couldn't be sure it was who I thought it was"

"Why is everyone so scared of this Akatsuki?"

Kano glanced at me from the corner of his eyes. His face was hard to read. He was using his ninja poker face.

"They are an organization of rouge ninja. Very dangerous group. Most of them are dead now though."

"And you think the man I helped is apart of this group?" It wasn't that hard to imagine Kisame as a member of this renegade ninja group. He was defiantly intimidating enough.

"From what I saw he fit the descriptions. This specific rouge ninja was formally from the Mist." I gulped. Maybe there was another blue shark man walking around. Ok, probably not.

"Wh-what is the ninja's name?" My voice cracked and I was sure Kano was catching on to my odd behavior which only made me even more nervous. Damn you social anxiety!

"Kisame Hoshigaki" I felt my blood run cold. Kano must of seen how nervous I had become and shifted closer to me. The space between us was electrified as I felt his stare.

"Hey it's okay now. He is gone and we have patrols out looking for him." His fingers brushed mine.

"He-he wasn't-" I felt a warm hand upon mine, silencing my sputtering. Kisame didn't seem bad to me. Though I did only meet him briefly. How could I tell Kano that this person everyone thought was bad had actually protected me.

"Moe, you're so pale. Are you okay?" I Turned my head slightly to look at him. My eyes widening at how close Kano had gotten to my face. When did he get there?! My heart thumped loudly in my chest making it hard to breath. I couldn't tear my eyes away from his. My stomach tightened in knots, making me feel nauseous.

"S-swim!..g-going for a swim!" I yanked my hand out from under his. It felt like it was on fire from his touch. I quickly pulled my dress over my head, and ran to meet an incoming wave. I closed my eyes and dove in, the cold water rushed around my body calming me instantly. I let myself sink for a moment. The world shut off, and I could finally gather my thoughts.

Kano made me feel weird. I've never reacted that way around someone before! No one has willingly gotten close to me. It threw me off guard. Kisame didn't make me react this way, at least not to this extreme. That probably had to do with his appearance. I felt calmer around him, yet he could rip me in two if he wanted. Shouldn't I have been more terrified him Kisame? Yet I actually ran from Kano!

"Glurck!" Precious air escaped my lips when suddenly something strong gripped my ankle, holding me in place. I kicked at it frantically, and pushed my arms upward as hard as I could. I looked down but the salt water burned my eyes making it difficult to see what had hold of me.

I was being push up to the surface quickly. My head burst above the waves and I gasped greedily for air.

"Moe! Come on! Don't scare me like that." He waved at me and started heading my way. I waved back but froze in fear.

The grip on my ankle was gone but instead I felt a strong arm wrap around my waist, pinning me to their bare chest. I no longer had to even tread water to keep afloat. "Say a single word that I am here and I'll gut you. Get him to leave. Now." To prove their point a sharp stab poked my stomach.

"Kano! I'm gonna stay and swim longer! I'll catch up later!" I struggled to shout over the song of the ocean waves. He paused, his hand resting over his eyes to block out the setting sun. "I'll be fine! I like to swim alone!" He seemed hesitant. Does he see my captor? I wish he did!

"Moe you shouldn't be out here alone!" He took another step, rewarding me another stab to my stomach. I lurched back into their chest trying to avoid the blade.

"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" I was shouting more so to the person holding me but Kano faltered again. "Okay...ill talk to you tomorrow then. Stay safe Moe". My throat clenched with strain. I had never shouted like that before. I sent a silent plea for Kano to come back, to turn around and save me.


	8. Out of The Closet

Okay let's count the many problems I have in my life. One, my parents treat me like some porcelain doll and hide me away from the world. Two, the entire village loathes me. Three, I fail on even the most basic level to connect with people. Four, I found out I can't function around men and flee when in their presence. Five, I have a half naked six foot five, soaking wet shark man standing in the middle of my parent's shop. It is obvious I have angered some god and this was my punishment. I question this punishment. It could almost be a gift. A cruel gift.

The only sound was the chattering of my teeth as we stared each other down in the dark room. I didn't know if I should be elated to see him again or terrified. The freak in me was happy to have her subject back. Oh those wonderfully sharp eyes!

"You should probably dry off before your teeth chatter out of your head" he moved to go past me and up the stairs to our living space. I moved to block him with my tiny shivering body.

"Yo-you came back." It sounded more like a statement than a question once it left my lips.

Kisame sighed and placed his hands on his hips. Water still dripping down his torso and pooling beneath his feet, I gulped, thankful that it was dark. "I have my reasons lil guppy." Well obviously. A rouge ninja doesn't just come back to a place he knows he is being hunted at. "Wh-why? Are you going to Ki-kill me?" He scoffed and rolled his eyes. "If I wanted you dead I would of just drowned you in the ocean." Touché.

"Now. Are you going to go dry off or should I hold you down and do it myself?" A grin slowly spread across his face which could easily be mistaken as playful, but I knew better. I could feel his eyes raking over my body causing my face to redden and my nose to burn. Was I bleeding again? Ah damn it to hell! I turned and ran up the stairs to avoid more embarrassment.

Kisame took the liberty to explore the place while I dried off in the bathroom. I could hear the wood flooring creaking under his feet as he moved from one room to the next. Once I was finished I found him standing in front of my parents room which was left ajar.

"You don't live alone."

"Well no...my parents live here too" unfortunately.

"Hm..where are they? I don't see anyone else here." I left him standing in the hallway without answering and made my way to my own room. I didn't like his questions. What was he even doing here? When Kano left me at the beach he demanded that I take him back to my house. Only then did I realize I was being duped .The sharp stab to my gut wasn't a blade but the point of a sharp-rib drill shell. I felt like such a fool!

I ripped through my closet for a pair of soft, dark green shorts and a long sleeved black top. I could wear what I want now that my mom was gone. Kinda pathetic coming from an adult. "You need to work on closing doors." My head whipped up to see Kisame leaning on the door frame looking smug. Damn ninjas! Always lurking around. "-and you need to work on knocking!" I snapped back my ears burning with embarrassment.

He held up his palms in mock surrender, his stupid smirk still plastered to his stupid, high cheek-boned, damp pale ocean water, colored face. I picked up the closet thing to me and hurled it at him. I wasn't surprised that he caught it, but I was surprised by what I threw. Poor Tibbles!

"You are a strange one, lil guppy." I leapt toward him like a feral beast and snatched the mason jar from his hands. My eyes darted to my closet and breathed a sigh of relief. I had closed it. Thank god. Why did I care if he saw it though? Oh right, cause I wanted to stuff him in there along with all my other dead sea life. God I'm such a freak!

"S-so why are you here?" I clutched the jar to my chest protectively. My stutter returning much to my dismay. I had been so confidant just a nanosecond ago.

"Hm" he grunted and walked further into my room causing me to back up with each step he took toward me. He finally stopped when the back of my thighs hit my bed. I was cornered, and he knew it.

"The Mist has made it difficult for me to leave just yet. I could kill them easily but I'd rather stay off the radar and dead to the world." My mind wondered to dark thoughts. That did seem nice, in morbid a way. A fresh start in a new place where no one knew you. It was a tempting idea. Basically I was being used as a safe house until things quieted. I guess I was the only one he could go to. My heart fluttered at the thought of being depended on once more.

"That's understandable, s-since you are a rouge ninja." Kisame narrowed his eyes at me, his jaw clenched. "How do you know that? Did that medic say anything to you?" My eyes widened, and I frantically shook my head no. He growled, his imposing size making me forget just how screwed I was of he thought I knew too much or said the wrong thing. "You're so damn easy to read ya know? He told you didn't he?"I hung my head and cursed my terrible lying skills.

"I-I only know that you were apart of Akatsuki, and that you are from the Mist village. I don't even know who the Akatsuki are!" I looked up at him, pleading with my eyes. To my amazement his steely glare softened. One of his massive hands reached up to scratch at his damp dark blue hair. "It's like getting mad at a puppy...would you stop looking at me like that?" I couldn't take it anymore! This man needed a shirt. It's like he kept flexing and posing on purpose! I'd die of blood loss before the night ended.

I looked away, placed Tibbles on my night stand and left a confused Kisame standing alone again. I went to my parents closet and pulled out a simple grey shirt that belonged to my father and padded my way back to my room.

"Hey I have a- wh-what are you do-doing?!" My voice cracked as it went up an octave.

Kisame was standing before my closet, his fist clutching a handful of red stings, each tethered to shark tooth. My entire collection was open and on display to his curious eyes. It felt like someone had knocked the air out of my lungs. How _**DARE**_ he? It was one thing to hold me hostage, but to invade my personal shrine? To touch my things? I didn't have much left that I could call mine. Something not even my mother or Chika knew about! I reacted before I even considered the consequences.

I hurled myself at the large man with every ounce of strength I had in my small body. Kisame let out a sharp groan, more from being caught off guard than the actual impact. We both toppled over, the strings still gripped firmly in his hand.

"Could at least tell me your name first, lil guppy." I opened my eyes and instantly wished I had kept them shut. I had tackled Kisame onto my bed! I opened my mouth to speak but only a small squawk escaped. I felt his muscles tense under my body. Wait what?! I pushed up to my hands and finally saw the predicament we ended up in. I was hovering over his massive torso, straddling one of his legs. My hands planted on each side of his face. This scene would of been hilarious if someone else saw this tiny woman attempting to dominate a giant. I felt faint as blood rushed to my head. He didn't move to push me off, but it wasn't like he had to fight much if he really wanted to.

Did I want him to?

I willed myself to move, but my body wouldn't listen. "I-I'm so-...". Amusement danced behind his beastly eyes as he watched me fumble with my words. The sick bastard seemed to enjoy watching me struggle! The worst part was that the freak in me enjoyed this too! Being this close I could see him in detail. My eyes memorizing everything about his face for later when I jotted them down in my journal. "M-Moe! I'm Moe!" I jumped off his lap and threw the shirt I still had in my hand at his face and sprinted from my own room. All thoughts about my treasures being discovered, forgotten. Instead I locked myself in my parents bedroom, and spent the night battling my own mind. My mind lost though. I had staked claim on my specimen. What about him made me react like this?! With Kano I was cautious, but with Kisame I actually had confidence. I didn't stutter as often. Hell I even threw Tibbles at his face and tackled him!

I came down off the high from the adrenaline rush, and with it gone a burning curiosity and a foreign warmth spread through my body. I had never experienced these feelings before. I knew that I wanted more. I wanted to learn more.

My new specimen was _mine_ to pick apart.


End file.
